gtafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Annihilator (IV)
Der Annihilator (dt. Vernichter) ist ein Kampfhubschrauber aus Grand Theft Auto IV, der von der Liberty City Patriotism and Immigration Authority benutzt wird und ab Fahndungslevel fünf mit zwei Scharfschützen an Bord auftaucht. Er wird von der Western Company hergestellt. Der Annihilator basiert auf dem S-70 Blackhawk. Die Schnauze hat jedoch ein wenig Ähnlichkeit mit der eines Mil-Mi-26. Er ist erstmals im zweiten Trailer, allerdings noch ohne den gelben Streifen, zu sehen. Der Annihilator ist mit vier Gatlings ausgerüstet, die starr nach vorne ausgerichtet sind. Schießt man zu lange ununterbrochen, können die Gatlings in einen Leerlauf geraten und schießen nicht mehr. In den beiden Add-ons "The Lost and Damned" und "The Ballad of Gay Tony" sind die Kanonen mit Explosivmunition bestückt. Dieser Helikopter ist bei Weitem das schnellste Fahrzeug in GTA IV, deshalb ist er im Multiplayer auch sehr beliebt. Besteigt man einen Annihilator im Mehrspieler-Modus, erhält man automatisch einen Raketenwerfer mit acht Raketen. Die Liberty City Patriotism and Immigration Authority geht mit dem Annihilator des Öfteren über der Stadt auf Streife, vor allem oft über der East Borough und der Hickey Bridge. Dabei kann es passieren das wenn man mit einem Fahndungslevel über die Brücke fährt, der Annihilator die Verfolgung aufnimmt. Fundorte * Am nördlichen Ende des Francis International Airport (nach der Storyline-Absolvierung) (1 Stück) * Auf dem Dach des Polizeireviers, Lower Easton * Auf dem Dach des Polizeireviers, East Holland * Auf dem meTV-Gebäude (nach 200 abgeschossenen Tauben), The Triangle * Im Multiplayer-Modus auf dem nördlichen Ende des Francis International Airport (3 Stück in GTA IV und 2 Stück in TBoGT) * Im Multiplayer-Modus auf dem Higgin's Helicopter Tours-Gelände (nicht in TBoGT) * Im Multiplayer-Modus auf der großen Feuerwache in Tudor * Im Multiplayer-Modus auf dem dach des großen Polizeihauptquartiers in East Holland * Im Multiplayer-Modus beim Algonquin Heliport * In der Mission Three Leaf Clover (nicht beschaffbar) * In der Mission Out of Commission * In der Mission A Revenger's Tragedy * In der Mission Get Lost (nicht beschaffbar) * In der Mission High Dive (nicht beschaffbar) * In der Mission Not so Fast (mit Raketen schießenden Polizisten bestückt) (nicht beschaffbar) * In der Mission For the Man Who Has Everything (nicht beschaffbar) * In der Mission Frosting on the Cake (nicht beschaffbar) * Patroulliert öfter über der Stadt (bevorzugt über der East Borough und Hickey Bridge) (nicht beschaffbar) * Durch den Cheat 359-555-0100 * Ab einem Fünf-Sterne-Fahndungslevel tauchen zwei, mit Liberty City Tactical Response Unit-Einheiten besetzte Annihilators am Himmel auf (durch töten des Piloten beschaffbar) Trivia * Der Annihilator hat die gleiche Lackierung, wie die Black Hawks der US Border Patrol oder des US Immigration and Custom Enforcement. * Als einziger Hubschrauber im Hauptspiel ist der Annihilator keine Variante des Maverick. * Er ist das einzige Einsatzfahrzeug in Grand Theft Auto IV, das ein Radio besitzt. * Der Annihilator ersetzt den Hunter als Kampfhubschrauber aus den vorigen GTA-Spielen. * In der Betafassung des Spiels fehlte der gelbe mittlere Streifen am Annihilator. Stattdessen hatte er eine andere Lackierung. Ein Bild mit der Lackierung ist in der Galerie unten zu sehen. * Der Annihilator ist zum „Fotografieren“ ungeeignet, da immer das Fadenkreuz sichtbar ist. * In der Mission Out of Commission kann man einmalig den Annihilator mit geschlossener Türe sehen (die wo die Schützen normalerweise sitzen) Bilder-Gallerie Annihilator_GTA_IV.png|Ein Annihilator auf dem Rollfeld des FIA Annihilator.png|Der Annihilator von hinten 24.jpg|Die Beta-Lackierung 180px-Annihilator-GTA4-gunfire.jpg|Die Miniguns in Action en:Annihilator es:Annihilator fi:Annihilator fr:Annihilator nl:Annihilator pl:Annihilator Kategorie:Hubschrauber Kategorie:Einsatzfahrzeuge